


A head for a Heel

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Bible - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn





	A head for a Heel

CH 1

“~Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of happiness~ Come little children. The time's come to play. Here in my garden of brightness~ “

The darkness subsides to show a small girl in a white dress, and with blonde hair sitting on a concrete bench. Her eyes are a striking green and she has a few small freckles on her nose. 

“Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain And the sorrows. Weep not poor children For life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions~” the girl’s hair dances in the wind and she giggles, voice echoing through the rustling leaves. 

“Hush now dear children It must be this way. Much beauty with peace and prosperity. Rest now my children, For Soon we'll away, Into the calm and the quiet~” the girl twirls in her dress and it flows in the wind gracefully. The vines dance with her dress and hair, and small blossoms grow quickly onto the vines. 

“Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of happiness. Come little children The time's come to play, Here in my garden of brightness~” the girl holds the last note and gently touches one of the vines. 

A man with a small blonde beard and a crown on his head walks into the garden. He smiles proudly at his beautiful young daughter. 

“Hello, Papa.” She greets, smiling. 

“Hello, my darling. Your voice is the food my garden needs. It will blossom any flower and sprout any plant.” He compliments, picking his daughter up and placing her on his hip. 

“Thank you, Papa.” She thanks, smiling proudly. “Papa, what’s in there?” She asks, pointing to a very dark sheet of vines covering a very dark tunnel. The girl’s father looks at it and bites his lower lip. 

“A very dangerous place. I don’t want you to go in there, okay?” 

“Okay, Papa. I won’t go in.” 

“Thank you. Papa needs to go and help some of the townspeople. I will be back, my sweet little Calliope.” He says, putting her feet back on the ground. 

“Bye Papa! I love you!” Calliope calls to him, waving her hand happily. 

“Bye, my love!” He calls back, disappearing behind a corner. The girl hears her song echo from in the tunnel. She turns around to look at it and sees that there is a very beautiful butterfly resting on the vines. 

“Hello Miss Butterfly, are you enjoying your day well?” Calliope asks the butterfly, walking towards it. She smiles at the beautiful butterfly and gently pets its abdomen. The butterfly flies into the tunnel. “Where are you going Miss Butterfly? Papa said we weren’t supposed to go in there!” 

“Did your Papa really say that? Was he trying to protect you? Or was he just wanting to keep you from finding whatever is in here?” A smooth voice asks from the depths of the tunnel.

“He said that it was dangerous there. And I won’t disobey my Papa!” 

“Are you the youngest?” The smooth voice asks. 

“Mhm. Are you the youngest too?” Calliope steps slightly closer to the tunnel. 

“I am. And my, what beautiful hair you have, dear.”

“Thank you! I got it from my Papa.” 

“And what of your mother?” 

“I don’t have a mommy, silly! Papa made us from his breath and pure love. What did he make you of?” 

“I was as well, but sadly, the love dwindled and I was forgotten…. forever. Alone in this tunnel.” 

“Did papa make you?” Calliope asks, walking closer to the tunnel. 

“He did. And he betrayed me. Now I might ask, would you come in here to give me company? It is horribly lonely.” A very pretty hand reaches out from in the darkness, asking Calliope to take it. 

“Uhm… Papa told me not to.” 

“Is your Papa here? No. And he won’t find out. It shall be our little secret.” 

Calliope hesitates. “Okay. But wait just a second,” Calliope kisses a green vine and picks a flower from it. “Thank you for this flower.” She thanks, running back to the tunnel. Calliope runs into the dark cold tunnel and places her hand in the voice’s. 

“Foolish girl.” The hand pulls Calliope into the suffocating darkness. She chokes and hyperventilates. 

“~come little children~” the voice cackles as a serpent sinks it’s fangs into Calliope’s neck. She gasps and falls to her knees. The serpent turns into an inky black smoke and Calliope’s veins in her neck turn black. 

“Where is Papa when you need him?” Calliope’s hair slowly inks into a raven black. Her skin pales and her eyes seem to shine brighter. The veins in her eyes turn black and crack. The veins burst and her eyes seep into a black darkness.


End file.
